


Surprise

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, ZoSan if you squint, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Zoro should've known.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ZORO'S BIRTHDAY  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIMO  
> WE LOVE YOU

Zoro should've known.

He should've sensed it, with what the way his crew were creeping around him for weeks.

The weirdly wide smiles that Luffy had shot him. The nervous sweat that Usopp broke into whenever he came around. 

The knowing smirks that Robin constantly work, even more mischievous than usual. The witch unleashing her more genuine smiles, even going as far as to pass him a drink whenever he was on watch for the past week. The way Sanji wouldn't even sleep with him anymore, always sneaking off in the mornings. 

Yeah, Zoro should've known.

But he didn't.

Not when night time came. Not when he found a note that told him to go to the galley. Not when he saw that the kitchen was dark.

Not even when he found himself face first into a rather large cake, icing smearing all over his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!!!"

The swordsman lifted himself from the sticky confection, feeling the tremors from Luffy's laugh vibrate through his back. 

"I hate you all." He grumbled, without any real feeling behind it. 

And they just laughed.

<https://lovelybutnot-ablankcanvas.tumblr.com/post/634462744846942208/cook-more-booze-happy-birthday-precious-marimo>

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of unfocused right now, so its kind of short. But I hope you enjoyed LOL
> 
> Also, I couldn't post my fanart on here, so check it out!


End file.
